


corpse husband got me laid

by ENDPORT4L



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Corpse Husband - Freeform, Flirting, Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Getting Together, Jealous Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Minecraft, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), RPF, Twitch Streaming, YouTube, dream is a little clueless, jackbox games got me laid, mcyt - Freeform, minecraft youtubers - Freeform, pls dont take this too seriously, thanks sapnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENDPORT4L/pseuds/ENDPORT4L
Summary: Dream overhears George flirting with Corpse on stream, and decides to take matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), CorpseNotFound
Comments: 14
Kudos: 447





	corpse husband got me laid

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DONT TAKE THIS TOO SERIOUSLY I JUST COULDNT LEAVE THIS BE AFTER THE STREAM A FEW NIGHTS AGO. FOLLOW MY BESTIE @/KARLSIMPNAP ON TWITTER SHE HELPED ME WITH CLIPS FROM THE STREAM AND FOR THE IDEA ITSELF OKIEEEE BYEBYE ENJOY !!!!

“I named my cat after Corpse because my cat is always…” Karl read out, laughing too loudly at the responses. “Cute, and...” he read, giggling. Before he even read the next one, he was toppled over laughing. Dream rolled over on Sapnap’s bed. He tried to join after Sapnap bailed from Karl’s stream, but Corpse had already joined. He didn’t like George streaming without him. He felt left out the few times he had, but sucked it up anyway. This time… this time was different. 

He was using  _ the voice.  _ The one he reserved for Dream and only Dream, even if he didn’t mean to. He was using it with that asshole, Corpse. But sadly, no, Corpse wasn’t an asshole. He was one of the sweetest guys Dream had ever met, and that made it worse, somehow. He really didn’t have any reason to resent him as much as he did right now. Yet he still found himself clenching his jaw every time Corpse made a subtle quip directed at George, lowering his already intimidatingly low voice to say George’s name. It made him  _ livid.  _

“Cute? Who wrote that one?” Quackity asked once the round was coming to a close. The next word out of his mouth made Dream’s blood boil, burning him from the inside out. “George!” 

He heard Corpse chuckle lowly, and George giggled like he always did. He could hear Corpse breathing into his mic. 

“You… you think I’m cute, George?”

“I- I mean… You do have a nice voice. And hands,” he said.  _ Fucking hell, George _ . Dream squashed Sapnap’s pillow over his ears, silently begging him to turn the stream off. He wasn’t really paying attention, just using the stream as background noise while he studied his plays from the chess tournament. 

They’d moved onto a different game now, one about making up raps during rap battles.  _ Great,  _ Dream thought. Corpse, the hot, deep-voiced, mysterious musician who makes rap songs about getting bitches, in a rap battle against George.  _ Dream’s  _ George. Dream didn’t even really know what “getting bitches” meant, but he knew George wasn’t going to become one of them.

He was about to leave the room to sulk when he heard it. 

“The fuck did you just call me?” came Corpse’s gravelly voice, obviously directed towards George. It dropped a few octaves whenever he spoke to him. 

And George… he fucking  _ giggled.  _ Like a swooning schoolgirl. “I called you  _ cute, _ ” he laughed. It sounded like he was bouncing up and down in his chair whenever Corpse spoke. He had enough, the light, airy sound of George’s laughter making his head spin in a direction he didn’t want to head. 

“I’m gonna go take a nap,” Dream spat, tossing Sap’s pillow back onto his bed. “Something’s making me feel off today.” Sapnap just nodded and hummed. Before he left, Dream caught a glimpse of the chat. 

_ corpsenotfound !!!!  _

_ pack it up dnfers _

_ just wait until dream gets here, he won’t be too happy about this gogy… _

Damn right, he won’t be. 

Dream stormed off into his room, slamming the door shut behind him. He felt like punching something. He felt like screaming. George wasn’t even his to lose, but it felt like he’d lost everything. He tried to take his mind off of it by going on twitter, maybe retweeting a few fanarts of him, but his entire timeline was flooded with #corpsenotfound and people tagging him nonstop, wondering why he wasn’t doing something about his “boyfriend” flirting with another guy. 

_ Well, the job’s all about giving the people what they want, right? _

He hovered over George’s name on Discord before hitting  _ call,  _ listening to the metallic ring, waiting for him to pick up. From Sap’s room, he could hear George excusing himself from the stream, saying Dream was calling him and that he’d be back soon. Like clockwork, the ringtone cut out and he heard George’s breathless voice saying “Hello? What do you need, Dream? I’m on stream with Karl and Corpse-”

Dream laughed, sharp. “Yeah, no shit you’re on stream.”

“What is that supposed to mean? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong--”

“You know what, nevermind. You can get back to  _ Corpse  _ if you want now. I’ll leave you alone.”

“No,” George said plainly. “Tell me, Dream. I don’t want to leave you when you’re upset like this. Please tell me what’s wrong.”

What  _ was  _ he doing? Why was he even jealous in the first place? George wasn’t his boyfriend, he wasn’t his anything. He was just his best friend, who he happened to have homoerotic banter with, who happened to be flirting with a  _ god  _ of a man. He had no right to be as upset as he was. 

“No… no, you know what, I’m sorry. I don’t know… why I did that. You can go back to your stream, George, really. You looked like you were having fun.”

“You were watching?” George said, and it sounded like  _ him  _ again. His George. 

“Yeah, of course I was. Bye, George. Have fun.”

He hung up without hearing George’s response. 

What the fuck did he just do? He was immediately thinking of ways to play this off. Could he say he was sick? Jealous of Corpse getting to be with the gang and not him? God, couldn’t he just keep his mouth shut. He clicked into Twitch mobile, tapping on Karl’s stream. George was talking, saying how Dream needed him for something related to the new video they were planning on filming, and that he had to go. A symphony of “aw, okay,” and “bye, George!” rang out, before he heard Corpse’s voice again. 

“George, I DMed you my number. Text me so we can--”

Dream shut off his phone and threw it on the bed. He was pacing on his carpeted floor, really wishing he had something to punch right about now.  _ What an asshole,  _ he thought.  _ He has no right to flirt with George.  _ Dream fought with something inside himself.   
_ But why? _

_ I… I don’t know! He just can’t! _

_ Maybe because that’s your job? Maybe you wanna be the only person who flirts with him? _

Dream stopped in his tracks. He knew he loved George, he knew he loved him probably more than most dudes loved their best friends, and he knew he wasn’t exclusively straight, but for some reason, the realization was still a shock to him. 

The creeping voice in Dream’s head was right, as it usually ended up being. Dream wanted to be the only one to make him laugh like that, to make him blush and squirm until he whispered “ _ shut up, idiot. _ ” He didn’t like people messing with what was  _ his _ . 

Like clockwork, Dream’s phone rang, George’s Discord icon lighting up his screen. 

_ Just calm down, go with whatever he says. Tell him you’re sick or something.  _

With trembling hands and a heart that felt like it was about to burst out of his chest, he answered the phone. 

“Hello?”

“Dream,” came George’s accusing voice. “What’s wrong?”

“Wrong?” Dream feigned dumb. “N-nothing’s wrong.  _ You’re  _ wrong… I-” He was really screwing this up. So much for playing it cool. 

“You can’t lie for shit, Dream.” Dream flinched hearing George swear at him. “Tell me what’s wrong. Why did you act like that on stream?”

“I’m… I’m sorry, I’m sick. A fever. Really high actually--” 

George’s face was hidden, but he could  _ hear  _ his annoyance.

“Clay, don’t--”

“Ew, do not call me that.”

“Then tell me what’s going on!” he shouted, a defeated sigh escaping as he breathed out his last words. The lump in Dream’s throat got bigger, and he tried to wrest away its grip on him, along with the tears welling in his eyes. “ _ Please _ . I don’t like you being upset at me.”

He wasn’t upset with him. Not deep down. Deep down, he just wanted it for himself. He wanted George to respond to him like he’d responded to Corpse. Snickering and blushing, and playing along. He wanted that for himself. He wanted George to himself. 

“Promise me,” he spoke after a few long, terrifying, silent seconds, “you won’t hate me afterwards?”

“I promise.” He was sure about it, not a drop of hesitation. “I could never hate you.”

Dream took a last, finalizing breath. Was he actually about to do this? Confess to his  _ best friend _ , confess feelings he didn’t even know he had until ten minutes ago? Before he could let himself get enough oxygen to rethink his, albeit dumb, decision, he rushed out everything sitting on the tip of his tongue. 

“I think I was jealous.”

A pause. “Jealous?” Dream only hummed, hoping and praying George didn’t make him elaborate. “I don’t know what you mean. Jealous of what?”

“Of…”  _ Goddamn you, George.  _ “Of  _ him,”  _ he spat. 

George sighed again. “Of who? Who’s  _ him _ ?” he asked, trailing off. He heard a small intake of breath on the other end of the line. A realization. “Oh.”

_ Oh.  _ “Yeah. Oh.”

The same eerie silence loomed over both their heads. All they could do was listen to the other’s straining breaths, heavy against their microphones. 

“It’s not as good with him,” George said. “It’s not like it is with you, I mean.”

“What?” He couldn’t say anything else, he could only listen to the next low, breathy words emitting from his speaker. 

“It’s not as good with Corpse as it is with you. He doesn’t push my buttons. Doesn’t know me.”

“It sure as hell sounded like he did.”

“Well, he doesn’t,” George snapped. “Not like you do.”

Dream’s heart was beating through his ears, echoing through his head in a deafening cacophony. “I push your buttons?”

George breathed out  _ hard.  _ “God, yes. You know me better than anyone. You… know exactly what to say to get me like that.”

“But you-- With him--” Dream stuttered, gesturing aimlessly, alone in his room. He realized he was still standing, and suddenly he felt the weakness in his knees hit him at full force. He collapsed on his bed, legs almost giving out, breathless. 

“That…” George didn’t offer up the answer eagerly; Dream could hear him gnawing on his lips even from across an ocean. He always reprimanded George for that, for tearing up his lips whenever he got nervous.

It was Dream’s turn to push for answers. “Tell me, please.”

George sighed heavily, warping through his speaker. “That was a show. For you.”

_ A what? _

Dream said exactly what he was thinking. “A what?”

George groaned. “Really, Dream? You’re gonna make me say it?” Dream smiled at the long familiar tone.

“Yeah,” Dream tested. “I am gonna make you say it.” The blush on his face was evident just from the sound he made, a high pitched gripe travelling sweetly into Dream’s ears. 

“It was a… show for you. I wanted to piss you off, make you jealous.”

“Why would you wanna--”

George let out a piercing laugh, exasperated. “Because I have a thing for you, okay? Goddamn it, Dream. You’re so damn stubborn, sometimes, you know that? I like you! I've liked you for _forever!_ ”

“You…” he was going to ask for clarification, but was able to hold his tongue, fearing for another one of George’s outbursting lectures. He voiced the only other word in his head. “Okay.”

“Okay? I just told you I liked you like we’re in  _ middle school  _ and all you’re gonna say is okay?” George didn’t sound mad, he sounded like he was smiling and laughing through his words, and Dream basked in every second of it. 

“I mean… I like you too,” he mumbled.

He could hear George perk up. “You what, Dream? I couldn’t hear you very well.”

“I said I--”

A loud bang on his wall snapped him out of his own blushing, spinning thoughts.

“Can you two just make out already? He likes you, you like him, now  _ kiss!  _ Christ on a mother-freaking bike!” Sapnap yelled from his room. Dream was about to shout back, call Sapnap some childish names before storming into his room and wrestling him into a chokehold against his chair, when George spoke again. 

“Uh, Dream?”

“Yeah, George?”

“I just saw a Twitch notification from Sapnap. It said he went live ten minutes ago…”

Dream chuckled dryly, slamming his fist against their shared wall, starting for the door. “Sapnap, you motherfu--”

**Author's Note:**

> PLS THAT WAS SO DUMB OK FOLLOW MY TWITTER TOO @AUTHORBEWARE LOVE YALL BYE


End file.
